WATCH OUT! THE SENSHI ARE ON VACATION!
by Jury
Summary: Okay this is a plotless comedy fic okay? They go on a vacation who knows what they're gonna do. Oh well R&R please!


Watch Out! The Senshi Are On Vacation!  
By:Super Sailor Cosmos  
Selenity41569892@aol.com  
Rated:PG or PG-13   
  
Hey y'all! It's Super Sailor Cosmos but call me Selenity. This is my second fan fic and my first comedy fic! I'm in it too! Their really is no plot though. Well don't wanna waste your time!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon Blah Blah Blah.  
  
  
  
WATCH OUT! THE SENSHI ARE ON VACATION!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NARRARATOR:It all starts at Disney World  
  
COSMOS:You're boring the readers damnit! Cosmos Blast!{Narrartor is destroyed}Ok hi everyone the senshi are taking a vacation in Florida on a cruise!  
  
CHIBI-USA and HOTARU:We wanna go on the teacups!  
  
SETSUNA: I'll go  
  
SELENITY{me}:Wait Setsuna! Don't get on!{But too late the ride starts}  
  
HARUKA:Why?   
  
SELENITY:Because she's going to get very sick.  
  
{After a few seconds Setsuna turns green}  
  
MICHIRU:Uh oh  
  
{After the ride Setsuna runs to a bathroom then a man hits on Michiru}  
  
MAN:Why don't we go to my hotel room?  
  
MICHIRU:I don't think so freak  
  
MAN:You ain't getting away that easily{he grabs Michiru Haruka is steaming Setsuna comes back}  
  
HARUKA: Leave her alone  
  
MAN:Why should I weakling{pushing Haruka}?  
  
SELENITY:He shouldn't've done that  
  
REI:This is gonna be ugly  
  
MAN:You wanna fight?  
  
HARUKA:Yeah! Uranus Planet Power! MAKE-UP!  
  
MAN: What the heck!?  
  
URANUS:WORLD SHAKING!{Man is destroyed}{Uranus powers down}  
  
MICHIRU:You didn't have to kill him  
  
HARUKA:Not my fault. It was Selenity's. She's the author.  
  
MICHIRU:WHAT KIND OF PLOT IS THIS?  
  
SELENITY:I don't really have a plot. Remember i'm only Usagi's future self  
  
{Everybody walks back to the ship}  
  
SELENITY:I'm going to the club anyone joining?  
  
HARUKA, SETSUNA, MICHIRU:We'll go  
  
INNERS AND MAMORU:We'll go  
  
SEIYA, YATEN, AND TAIKI:We'll go too  
  
CHIBI-USA AND HOTARU:Us too!  
  
MICHIRU:You guys can't go you're only 12 you need to be 13  
  
HOTARU:Can't we try?  
  
HARUKA:Of course you can  
  
{They walk in}  
  
GIRL:Where you going you little girls?  
  
HOTARU:Inside  
  
GIRL:Yeah right. Get them Brian{an 18 year old guy comes out to push them out}  
  
HOTARU:SATURN PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP! DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!{Brian is killed}  
  
GIRL:WHAT? I'll kill you myself!  
  
SATURN:DEATH RIBBON REV{Michiru puts a hand over Saturn's mouth}  
  
MICHIRU:NO MORE KILLING PEOPLE!  
  
SATURN:But!  
  
SETSUNA:If you don't kill anyone we'll give you an......  
  
SATURN:Helicopter?  
  
SETSUNA:UH yeah{Saturn powers down}  
  
HARUKA:A what!?  
  
SETSUNA:Well I had to something or she'd kill someone  
  
HARUKA:Well you're paying for it  
  
SETSUNA:Now go to your beds!  
  
HOTARU:I get a helicopter!{She and Chibi-Usa ran to their room}  
  
AMI & TAIKI:We're going to the deck  
  
MINAKO, MAKOTO, USAGI, AND YATEN:Okay LOVEBIRDS!  
  
TAIKI:Whatever!{and the 2 lovebirds walk off}  
  
USAGI:Where's Selenity?  
  
HARUKA:Over there with some guy  
  
MINAKO:Doesn't he look familiar?  
  
SELENITY:Endy why don't we tell them?  
  
ENDYMION:All right  
  
MAKOTO:They're coming  
  
USAGI:Do we know you?  
  
ENDYMION:Maybe. I'm Endymion  
  
MAMORU:Um hi?  
  
USAGI:You'll get use to watching your future self.   
  
SELENITY:It's time to go!  
  
HARUKA:WHY?!  
  
SELENITY:Because i'm the author! And I can make you die but since you're one of my favorites i'll let you live.  
  
HARUKA:Alright!  
  
~NEXT DAY~  
Everbody is on the deck}  
  
MINAKO:Time to go shopping!  
  
{Everybody groans}  
  
SELENITY:With your money  
  
ENDYMION:By yourself  
  
MINAKO:You guys are trying to ruin my lives aren't you?  
  
YATEN: Shut up!  
  
MINAKO:Anyway the lovebirds were making out yesterday!  
  
AMI:How'd you know?!  
  
{Everybody looked at the 2}  
  
MINAKO:Ami and Taiki's first kiss!  
  
{Selenity bonks her and drags her. Everyone else get sweatdrops}  
  
MICHIRU:Where are we going today?  
  
SELENITY:The Bahamas  
  
REI:Don't even start singing Minako-chan  
  
{Everybody sighs in relief}  
  
CAPTAIN:Land Ahoy  
  
NARRARATOR#2:The group has landed the ship or uhh...  
  
SELENITY:NOT AGAIN!  
  
CHIBI-USA:MOON CRYSIS POWER! MAKE-UP! PINK LADIES FREEZING KISS!{Narrarator destoryed}  
  
SELENITY:Thank you Chibi-Usa. They really annoy me   
  
{Chibi-Usa powers down}Everybody gets off the ship. Then 7 objects fall down on Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto. But they're not objects they're people.  
  
HARUKA:Selenity why are they on us?  
  
They get up.  
  
USAGI:VES VES, JUN JUN, PARA PARA, CERE CERE, KAKYUU, CHIBI-CHIBI, AND GALAXIA!  
  
TAIKI: Wait a minute. Chibi-Chibi is Selenity and Selenity is Chibi-Chibi but they're both here at the same time. That's impossible!  
  
SELENITY:Well it's a long story but one more person  
  
An object falls before them but it's ................  
CHAOS!  
  
ALL except SELENITY, GALAXIA, and CHIBI-CHIBI:AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
ENDYMION:What,uh, is Chaos doing here?  
  
SELENITY:GUARDIAN COSMOS you mean. Well she wanted a vacation from the Cauldron so I put her in here  
  
USAGI:Well i'm going to visit the snacks anyone care to join?  
  
SELENITY & CHIBI-CHIBI: We will!{And the 3 go to a snack stand with Galaxia}  
  
HARUKA:Very weird  
  
CHAOS:Technically they're the same person  
  
MAMORU:Aren't they coming back?  
  
KAKYUU:NOT anytime soon  
  
MINAKO:I'll go with them!  
  
CHAOS:Me too  
  
HOTARU, SEIYA, HARUKA, MICHIRU, & SETSUNA:Me too{and they run after them}  
  
ENDYMION & MAMORU:Are we missing something here?  
  
They all come back with food and keys.  
  
ENDYMION:So where were you guys?  
  
SELENITY:At the food stand and getting hotel rooms.  
  
MAMORU:Is there a plot to this story!  
  
SELENITY:Well uhh......no  
  
ENDYMION:What do you mean no plot?  
  
SELENITY:Ask Usagi she should've studied  
  
USAGI:HEY! I didn't make the story up!  
  
All of the sudden a cockroach is in front of Setsuna.  
  
SETSUNA:AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody on the street runs.  
  
HARUKA:WHAT?!  
  
SETSUNA:COCKROACH!{Everybody falls down}  
  
Chibi-Chibi steps on it.  
  
SELENITY:Well i'm gonna sleep. Haruka take over as author for a while.  
  
HARUKA: ALRIGHT!  
  
ENDYMION: This is going to be a bad thing. Um Selenity wait up!!  
  
SELENITY:Nah changed my mind. Michiru would be much better  
  
Everybody sighs in relief  
  
AMAZON QUARTET:We're going to the roller coasters! See you all soon!{And they run off}  
  
INNERS:Uh wait up!  
  
AMI and TAIKI:We'll be at the ferris wheel  
  
USAGI and MAMORU:We'll be off  
  
SEIYA, YATEN, KAKYUU, GALAXIA, CHIBI-CHIBI, and GUARDIAN COSMOS:Uh we're going to the FUN HOUSE  
  
HOTARU:Can we go to the HAUNTED HOUSE?  
  
HARUKA:Yeah  
  
They walk inside. All of the sudden a robotic vampire comes at Michiru.  
  
MICHIRU:AHHH!  
  
Haruka puts water on the robot.  
  
SETSUNA:Oh god! Get out before it explodes.  
  
They run out of the site and run from the house.  
  
BOOM!  
  
HARUKA:Uhh.....ooops?  
  
SELENITY:I'm back! Okay how'd the Haunted House explode?   
  
The director handed Selenity the script.  
  
SELENITY:Oh. Okay!  
  
NARRARATOR#3:As they are running from the police................  
  
SELENITY:HEY! This is my story!  
  
All of the sudden the narrarator explodes. After the air clears they see Chibi-Chibi and the group. Chibi-Chibi is on her knees praying.  
  
HARUKA:Good little Chibi-Chibi!  
  
Then the other groups come.  
  
SELENITY:Okay Makoto what're you doing?  
  
MAKOTO:Feeding rice to the pigeons  
  
HARUKA:They're going to explode!  
  
AMI:It's only a myth  
  
HARUKA:Speak for yourself  
  
Haruka and Selenity stay back.  
  
BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOM!  
  
MAKOTO:Uh ooops? Uh why don't we go to the hotel?  
  
~NEXT DAY~  
NARRARATOR#4:The group are in their rooms. Rei is in the bathroom.  
  
REI: AHH! MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP! MARS FLAME SNIPER!{Narrarator destroyed}  
  
After that everybody met on the deck.  
  
REI:Selenity how did the narrarator get in my bathroom!  
  
SELENITY:I don't know  
  
DIRECTOR: Another narrarator please!  
  
YATEN:HEY! HEALER STAR POWER! STAGE ON! STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!  
  
DIRECTOR:AH!{director is disinagrated to dust and the dust was blown off the boat into the water}  
  
Star Healer powers down.  
  
HARUKA:Yaten actually did something useful!  
  
VES VES:Next stop, NEW YORK CITY!  
  
SELENITY:Oh god what are they gonna do this time?  
  
USAGI:Did you say something?  
  
SELENITY:Uh no  
  
~5 hours later~  
CAPTAIN:LAND!  
  
SETSUNA:THANK YOU!{Who was throwing up most of the time}  
HEY!  
  
SELENITY:I'm only saying the truth. Anyway before I was interrupted.  
  
AMI:Look it's the statue of liberty!{Taiki kisses Ami on the full lips}  
  
Everybody watches them.  
  
MINAKO:Look at the lovebirds?  
  
AMI:Huh?{Turns around and knocks over Minako}Oh sorry Minako but I didn't see you there  
  
They get off the boat and head for the Statue of Liberty. They sneak inside because no one is in the statue. They wander around and accidently go in the computer room. Than they all fall down because a banana peel and then Kakyuu accidently hits the computer keyboard and then on the screen. STATUE WILL SELF DETONATE IN 1 MINUTE. FINAL DECISION.  
  
SELENITY:Ahhh! COSMIC TELEPORT!  
  
They teleported out and in a boat.  
  
SELENITY:I teleported you here. Don't ask. Watch out!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!  
  
USAGI:HARUKA DRIVE AS FAST AS YOU CAN OR WE'LL BE ARRESTED!  
  
They drove to the ship and got on.  
  
SELENITY:I hope no one saw us!  
  
HARUKA:I was wondering why the title was named like that  
  
SEIYA:The ships leaving!  
  
Kakyuu:Let's go watch!  
  
They ran to the deck. They saw streamers.  
  
SELENITY:Well the story's about to end!  
  
HARUKA:NO!  
  
SELENITY:Well say good bye then.  
  
INNERS:BYE!  
  
OUTERS:GOOD BYE!   
  
AMAZONESS QUARTET, HOTARU & CHIBI-USA:See ya next time!  
  
STARLIGHTS, KAKYUU: See you soon!  
  
GALAXIA, CHIBI-CHIBI, GUARDIAN COSMOS:BYE!  
  
USAGI & MAMORU:See Ya Later!  
  
ENDYMION & SELENITY:BYE!  
  
SELENITY:Till next time! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
That's the end! But their are more stories to come though! E-MAIL ME! VISIT MY SITE! http://geocities.com/super_sailorcosmos/ Though this in my imagination. The story is not true. It's for pure laughs. But if it doesn't e-mail me at Selenity41569892@aol.com   
See ya next time!  
Selenity  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
